The systems for conveying fruit and vegetable products comprise a loading station where a predetermined quantity of products is placed on a conveyor belt; a singularization station of the products where by reducing the width of a conveyor belt an attempt to align the products is made; a picking station where the features of the product, such as dimensions and colour, are inspected; and a packaging station of the products selected in the previous station. For certain small sized fruit and vegetable products provided with a footstalk, such as cherries and certain types of tomatoes, the products may not be aligned or one on top of the other along the conveyor belt installed in the singularization station. In such cases, human intervention is required, with inevitable production costs. Furthermore, the presence of the footstalk entails the possibility of the footstalk itself getting caught in clearances existing along the conveyor belt, thus upsetting product singularization.